1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall suspension type toy structure, and more particularly to a wall suspension type toy structure, wherein the flower loop decoration may be expanded or contracted reciprocally, and the mouth of the outer shade of the head may be opened and closed continuously, thereby providing a lively amusement effect.
2. Description of the Related Art A conventional toy in accordance with the prior art cannot actually simulate the real action of the human body according to the pattern of the toy structure itself. Most of the toy structure can only provide a single playing effect, and the manufacturer does not pay attention to the quality of the toy structure so that it is difficult to enhance the value and the amusement effect of the toy structure. In addition, the conventional toy cannot enhance the true activity and mobility of its head, hands, and the like, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the conventional toy.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional toy.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wall suspension type toy structure that may simulate the actions of the human body, wherein the flower loop decoration may be expanded or contracted reciprocally, and the mouth of the outer shade of the head may be opened and closed continuously, thereby providing a lively amusement effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a wall suspension type toy structure that may simulate the expansion and contraction actions of the flowers.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a wall suspension type toy structure, comprising a base, a telescopic unit, a base plate, an open/close unit, a first drive unit, and an upper seat, wherein:
the base is a rectangular hollow box, and has an inside provided with a battery compartment and a switch located beside the battery compartment, the base has four sides each formed with multiple cavities, two protruding ears are mounted on two opposite sides of the base;
the telescopic unit includes multiple substantially Z-shaped rack slide bars arranged in a radiating manner, and multiple short slide bars each mounted between any two adjacent rack slide bars, each of the rack slide bars is matingly received in one of the multiple cavities of the base, each of the rack slide bars has a first end formed with multiple engaging teeth and a second end formed with a flat mounting section which has a distal end formed with two screw bores for screwing of screw members, each of the multiple short slide bars is an elongate rectangular bar that is received in one of the multiple cavities 13 of the base, each of the multiple short slide bars has a distal end formed with two screw bores for screwing of screw members;
the base plate is a circular plate that is mounted above the base and the telescopic unit, the base plate has a center formed with a circular hole for passage of a drive gear which meshes with each of the rack slide bars that are mounted on a bottom of the base plate, the base plate has a top provided with multiple threaded rods, the base plate has a periphery formed with multiple elongated cutouts aligning with the rack slide bars, and multiple short cutouts each located between any two adjacent elongated cutouts, each of the multiple elongated cutouts has a bottom provided with two substantially L-shaped holding plates, so that each of the rack slide bars is slidably mounted between the two substantially L-shaped holding plates, each of the multiple short cutouts has a bottom provided with a substantially U-shaped plate, so that each of the multiple short slide bars is slidably mounted in the substantially U-shaped plates;
the open/close unit is mounted above the base plate, and includes multiple larger sector plates and multiple smaller sector plates arranged in a staggered manner, each of the multiple larger sector plates is rested on the top of the base plate, and has a surface formed with two arcuate slots, each of the multiple larger sector plates has a bottom having a mediate portion provided with a mounting block which is secured on the distal end of a respective one of the multiple short slide bars by screw members, and is slidably mounted in a respective one of the multiple short cutouts of the base plate, each of the multiple smaller sector plates is mounted between any two adjacent larger sector plates in a staggered manner, and has a surface provided with multiple intersecting ribs, each of the multiple smaller sector plates has a bottom having two sides each provided with a threaded post which is received in an arcuate slot of an adjacent larger sector plate, and is secured by a screw member, so that the multiple larger sector plates may be combined with the multiple smaller sector plates, the bottom of each of the multiple smaller sector plates has a mediate portion provided with a plate block which is secured on the distal end of a respective one of the multiple rack slide bars by screw members, and is slidably mounted in a respective one of the multiple elongated cutouts of the base plate;
the first drive unit includes a hollow gearbox cover, and a first motor secured on a top of the hollow gearbox cover, the first motor has a shaft that may drive a belt wheel set which is mounted on a bottom of the hollow gearbox cover, the belt wheel set may in turn drive and rotate multiple reduction gears which are mounted in the hollow gearbox cover, one of the reduction gears is co-axially connected with the drive gear; and
the upper seat is a hollow seat that is secured on the base plate for receiving the first drive unit and a horn, the upper seat has a top formed with a motor chamber for receiving the first motor of the first drive unit, the top of the upper seat is provided with two opposite U-shaped enclosures, and two opposite support racks each secured in one of the two opposite U-shaped enclosures, each of the two opposite U-shaped enclosures is formed with two screw bores, each of the two opposite support racks has a bottom plate formed with two slots aligning with the two screw bores of one of the two opposite U-shaped enclosures, for passage of screw members, so that the bottom plate of each of the two opposite support racks may be secured in each of the two opposite U-shaped enclosures, each of the two opposite support racks is formed with two post holes.
The wall suspension type toy structure further comprises a second drive unit secured on the two opposite support racks, and including a main body, a side cover combined with the main body, a second motor, two links, a lower lip plate, and an upper lip plate, wherein:
the main body has an outer side provided with two threaded posts aligning with the two post holes of one of the two opposite support racks, for passage of screw members, so that the main body may be secured on the two opposite support racks;
the side cover has an outer side provided with two threaded posts aligning with the two post holes of the other support rack, for passage of screw members, so that the side cover may be secured on the other support rack;
the second motor is mounted in the main body, and has a shaft that may in turn drive and rotate multiple reduction gears which are mounted in the main body, and one of the reduction gears has a shaft which has two ends protruded outward from the main body and the side cover respectively;
each of the two links has a first end secured on one of the two ends of the shaft of the one reduction gear, and a second end secured with a lower portion of the lower lip plate, a torsion spring is mounted between the lower portion of the lower lip plate and the main body; and
the upper lip plate is secured on the main body, and is located above the lower lip plate, the upper lip plate has a lower portion provided with an inverted U-shaped connecting plate secured on the main body and the side cover.